Night Scorpions
The “Night Scorpions” Chapter were formed in the 26th Founding, 738.M41, with the task of insuring against the threat of xenos incursion in the Reductus Sector between the Chapters of the Crimson Fists, the Marines Exemplar and the Dark Hunters. The Chapter was formed from the gene-seed of Rogal Dorn, provided from the stocks of the Crimson Fists. They would be based upon the lush jungle death worlds of Paethon and Cleon. A pair of Gemini planets nestled within the Cerberus stars, a small system comprising important agri-worlds that even the might of the Crimson fists would be spread too thin to defend were it to come under any sort of sustained attack from the nearby Ork menace. Paethon, the larger of the two worlds, would act as the main base of the Chapter and its sister world Cleon would allow for further recruitment to the Chapter. History M41 - The Founding The Night Scorpions were formed during the Twenty Sixth founding, 738.M41, from the gene-seed of the Crimson Fists Chapter. Assigned the Chapter Number 898 they stand alongside chapters such as the Mentor Legion and are therefore among the youngest of Space Marine chapters in the Galaxy. Given their youth it was imperative that the Chapter was quickly brought to battle-readiness, it was therefore tutored by a training cadre from their parent Chapter, led by Veteran Sergeant Camacho. M41 - The Alpha III Delta Incident In 764.M41 seismic disturbances were registered all across the northern hemisphere of Paethon. In response the full might of the 10th Scout Company, lead by Captain Helios and his command team, were sent on an exploratory mission to discover the causes of these disturbances. It was expected that only natural causes were the root of the problem and as such it would prove a suitable test for the Chapter's raw recruits. Three weeks into their mission no further activity had been recorded, however the tribes of the surrounding region were uneasy. Flayed bodies of animals were beginning to be found in the deeper areas of the jungle, huge natural predators that even the hardy population of the deathworlds feared. By the middle of the fourth week villages and towns began to drop out of contact, the population suffering the same fate as the wildlife the week before. At this point, fearing a xenos incursion, Commander Helios radioed in for help before his own communications were cut. Responding quickly, Chapter Master Hyperion summoned up the remainder of the 10th Company along with the 1st, 5th and 6th Companies, the only companies available to respond, and began deployment to the northern continent. As the thunderhawks swooped in to Helios' last transmission area they took in the full horror of what was unfolding on their world. The few remaining scouts were fighting back to back, a mortally wounded commander in their midst; their foe, metallic skeletons, firing relentless green bolts of energy into their ranks. Quickly dismounting the reinforcements tried to surround the enemy, pouring massively disciplined bolter fire into them. This assault, however, proved largely ineffective as the xenos seemed to simply shrug off damage that would kill even a space Marine, dragging shattered body parts back into alignment. Brother Astartes began to fall in droves against this relentless attack. The Terminator squads of the 1st were moved in and proved more successful, powerfists ripping apart the metallic bodies of their enemies. With this success the combined might of three Companies managed to destroy the alien threat. The remaining Scouts were rapidly sent out in strictly covert reconnaissance and returned with grave news, an archaic tomb structure had opened up deep within the jungle. A council of war was convened with all of the ten Companies and their Commanders (excluding Commander Helios who was in a critical condition with the Chapter's Apothecaries) to draw up a plan of battle. It was eventually concluded that the enemy was too strong to be tackled head on. Even the ever-adaptable Space Marines struggled against this unknown foe, the Codex Astartes bearing no advice on such an implacable foe. Only the Terminators with their heavy weapons, the sternguard with their advanced bolters and the prowess of the veteran Marines could truly match them. This proved to be hugely contentious, especially for the companies who lacked any Terminator squads. It was therefore decided that, given the power of the veterans against the threat, the 1st Company's Tactical Dreadnought suits and veterans would be reassigned between the remaining companies to form self-sufficient battle groups. It was however unanimously agreed that no help would be sought; this would serve two purposes. First, the Chapter would fight to the end to retain its honour against this unknown enemy. Second, and perhaps more importantly, the Chapter Council feared that this unknown enemy may have somehow tainted their home world. Instead of opening themselves up to Inquisitorial scrutiny they would deal with the problem themselves, a Marine's business was ultimately his own. Having pin-pointed the tomb, battle plans were drawn. The remainder of the 10th Company, supported by the rest of the Chapter, would act as a diversion to draw the xenos away their tombs and the reactors that lay within. Each Battle Company would then fight running battles with their foes, using their newly acquired Terminator armour to its best effect. While this was happening the Chapter's First and Second battle companies, led by the Chapter Master himself, would fight their way into the tomb and rig its very heart with melta bombs, destroying it from the inside. The fighting was bloodier than any had imagined. The 3rd Battle Company in particular sold their lives dearly keeping the enemy at bay, a valour for which their insignia is still applied in gold. The First and Second companies were, however, able to battle their way to the core of the tomb, and as those not in Terminator armour exfiltrated out melta bombs were rigged to the archaic structures, the Terminators teleporting out as the explosives ripped their way through the crypt. The titanic explosion ripped a hole in the side of the planet, permanently scarring its luscious surface, but the deed was done and the aliens had been destroyed or scattered. It would be almost two centuries before the Night Scorpions report would find its way to being read by members of the Ordo Xenos and by this time the Necrons, as they were now called, would be a dominant force in the galaxy. Home Worlds Paethon was once a lush jungle deathworld located in the southern segment of the Reductus Sector, nestled within the Cerberus stars, home to hardy tribes of humans who led a life of constant struggle against the denizens of the vast jungles that surrounded their small encampments. The most feared inhabitant of these places was a massive species of scorpion that resided only in the darkest of places, distinguished by its luminescent green eyes. It is this creature that townsmen had to slay to become part of a tribe's council or even its leader. Similar practices were found across Cleon and, although the planet lacked the larger breed of nocturnal scorpions that prospered on Paethon, similarly large breeds of scorpion are hunted which, while smaller, are faster and, arguably, more deadly. T hese practices found favour with the Imperium. Paethon and its inhabitants were quickly chosen to become the home world for a new Space Marine Chapter, designated the Night Scorpions after the jungle creature, with a Marine's armour incorporating a mix of its shell and eyes. Indeed, the Chapter Master distinguished himself from the other inhabitants of Paethon by killing the largest recorded scorpion while Imperial scouts were assessing the suitability of the planet. Since the massive blast from the Alpha III Delta Incident the planet has been thrown out of orbit with its sister world Cleon. The explosion stripped much of Paethon's atmosphere away, and what was left on the other side of the world was slowly lost within a few months. The Astartes undertook a huge effort to relocate those human inhabitants of the world that survived to Cleon, along with a handful of the planet's wildlife including the Scorpion so that the refugees of Paethon may continue their initiation rites. The lop-sided planet still continues to rotate haphazardly, its light cycles taking up to 6 Terran days to complete. The Night Scorpions' Fortress-Monastery resided deep within the jungle but is now located among the miles of snowy tundra which cloth Paethon. Their Monastery is named the Aegle Proteus, it is here that the inhabitants of Paethon believe that men first came and populated their planet. It is said in folklore that a being of immense power, robed in gold and flanked by silvery angels visited the twin planets, perhaps even the Emperor himself. The monastery is constructed on top of and around an ancient temple whose ruins marked the spot of this event. It is considered a sacred relic of past times that none but the most honoured Astartes may enter. It is, however, restricted to all those who are not within the Night Scorpion Chapter, proving a point of contention between them and the Ordo Xenos who fear that it holds a more sinister secret. The outside of the Fortress-Monastery is caked in a permanent frost that makes it glitter in the moonlight, providing a beautiful and terrible sight to recruits. Since Cleon became the Chapter's main recruitment world the Chapter outpost there as been vast improvements, bringing it close to the majesty of the Aegle Proteus. Potential recruits are still required to slay creatures of the jungle and bring them to the Outpost, to prove themselves worthy of becoming a space Marine. Those that kill either the newly introduced Paethon Scorpion that now resides on Cleon or the faster Cleon Scorpion are prized most highly of all. Those original inhabitants of Cleon have proven incredibly quick to adapt to this new predator, it is not uncommon for those arriving at the outpost with this dead beast to be of an equal split between Cleons and Paethons. There is, however, still a certain amount of competition between the two peoples. While this unease rarely breaks out into violence it is nevertheless a factor on the planet. It is not uncommon for certain tribes to insist that their prized aspirant only kills the right type of scorpion for entry into the Astartes. Cleons advocate that only their native scorpion is a true test of an aspirant's worth, being fast and deadly. Paethons counter that the Paethon Scorpion requires more strength due to its greater size, the true sign of a true warrior. It is not uncommon for such prejudices to carry over into the Chapter proper with the Cleonite Companies boasting of their speed while the Paethonite Companies boast of their greater physical power. This competition is put to the test annually when champions from each of the tribes represented in the Chapter will spar in competitions of martial prowess. Organisation The Night Scorpions were raised from Crimson Fist geneseed and thus their lineage lies with Imperial Fists. Unlike their progenitor Chapter, however, they deviate significantly from the Codex Astartes in Chapter organization. The Chapter is organized into ten Companies; each of these is raised from different clans on their home world of Cleon who are then made responsible for their own equipment and recruiting. This independence means that each of the Companies can operate by itself as a separate force of war if the need arises. While exact numbers of men and specialists varies between each Company all ten maintain at least some suits of tactical dreadnought armour as well as squads of neophytes. This means at on average each company contains two squads of terminators, two veteran squads, four tactical squads, two devastator squads, two assault squads and two ten man scout squads. Due to the independent structure of the Chapter each Company will operate largely on its own, direct co-operation is by no means unusual but the frequency is certainly below that of a 'codex' chapter. This, however, is not to say that the Chapter is fragmented or relationships are anything less than cordial. Each brother marine values each and everyone of his comrades equally, regardless of their background. The Chapter Command is careful to keep an eye on each of their Company's deployment. In the current climate, with increased xenos threat throughout the galaxy, at least four Companies are on patrol throughout the Reductus Sector at any one time while at least one company guards the twin planets and yet another Company continues routine missions between the Night Scorpions protected human worlds. Ranking System Like every Space Marine Chapter the Night Scorpions use a strict ranking system, however it deviates from the strict Codex Astartes rules. *'Scout- ' Every recruit to the Chapter begins as a neophyte scout. In contrast to codex adherent chapters scout squads are included in every company of the Chapter, not a dedicated 'Reserve Company'. This allows for a quicker aquisition of skills at an increased level of danger for the new recruit. *'Battle Brother- ' When a Marine has completed his trials within the scout squads of his Company he will be elevated to the rank of 'Battle Brother'. He may now don his suit of power armour and will continue his training within his Company, including time spent in both devastator and assault squads. *'Veteran- ' As a Marine gains experience he may be promoted to 'Veteran' status within the Company. This will begin his journey towards a command posistion within his Company. A veteran will move from the tactical squads of the company into either than Vanguard, Sternguard of Terminator units of the Company. *'Wreath of Honour- ' If a Veteran particularly distinguishes himself he will earn the right to don the 'Wreath of Honour'. Either a laurel wreath on his helmet or a painted wreath. 'Command roles' Once a marine has proved himself as an able sergeant he may be promoted further within his Company. *'Sergeant'- Once a brother Marine has proved himself an able veteran he may become a Sergeant and return to lead the tactical, assault and devastator squads of the Company. *'Centurion'- The rank of second in command will traditionally be filled by a Veteran Sergeant from the Company who will act as tactician for the Company’s four tactical squads. This Sergeant will bear the rank of "Centurion" and will be the likely the successor to "Company Captain" should the current Captain become incapacitated *'Company Lieutenant'- Within the Company each Chaplain and Librarian will possess the rank of "Company Lieutenant" and will often act as the leaders of any form of smaller battle group formed from within the Company. While Librarians still remain part of the Librariam officially recruits will be assigned to a Company upon entry with whom they will likely see out their service. *'Company Captain'- Like a regular Company each Scorpion Company will benefit from the tactical prowess of a captain in the form of a "Company Captain". The only possible continuation of a Marines promotion is to the Chapter's command team. *'Chapter Master'- The highest position of honour within the Chapter. Any brother who becomes the Chapter Master need not only be a champion-at-arms, but a brilliant tactician and humanitarian. Companies The Chapter is comprised of approximately 1200 Marines, they are broken down into ten Companies. Each Brotherhood is comprised of 120 Marines, they are distinguished by numbers on their right shoulder pad, included are both company and squad designations. Initiation and recruitment Like many Chapters the Night Scorpions recruit solely from their homeworlds, running an intensive and often fatal recruitment process. Trials of Fire Potential recruits begin their journey with the biannual announcement across the world that the Chapter's recruitment has begun. Would-be marines are required to slay creatures of the jungle and bring them to the Chapter's Fortress Monastery on Cleon, located deep within the dense jungle of the world. Each applicant must prove themselves worthy of becoming a Space Marine not only in the feat of strength required to slay a beast, but in the skill required in bringing it to the steps of the Monastery unscathed. Those that kill either the large Paethon Scorpion or the faster Cleon Scorpion are prized most highly of all. Trials of Ice Each recruit, having first passed the arduous initiation ritual on Cleon, are then taken from their homeworld to Patheon where they must survive the Trials of Ice. Each recruit must find his way through the long night and sub zero temperatures of Paethon in a 100km hike throw the Arctic wasteland. This must be completed within a mere five days and with meagre resources and little shelter. This is a terrain that no recruit will ever have encountered before and proves insurmountable for all but the toughest recruits. Those who survive the trial can begin on the path towards becoming an Adeptus Astartes. Training Specialist Training Theatres Like all Space Marines the Night Scorpions will train thoroughly in all the various theatres of war. However, because of the state of Paethon and Cleon, the Night Scorpions feel that it is also vital for each warrior to be a master of both the Arctic battlefield and the Jungle. This need for thorough cold weather training means that each Neophyte is put through an extensive cold climate survival course. After the Trials by Ice are complete a specialization in the cold and its effects on the machinery of war must be undertaken. Even a suit of power armour may become locked in ice under such conditions. It is therefore imperative that each recruit has a beyond average knowledge of his weapon and his power armour, and it is for this reason that the Chapter maintains less Techmarines than other more Codex adherent Chapters. Indeed, this specialization for cold weather deployment extends beyond the mere personal equipment of a brother Marine. Each recruit must also have a certain level of working knowledge with each of the vehicles at the Chapter's disposal. It is those recruits that show the best working knowledge of such Instruments of War that become trained for assault squads or the small amount of Land Speeder squadrons. Within the Night Scorpions the vast majority will miss out on a distinctly assault squad orientated training, instead engaging in close combat training within their tactical squad training. Brothers of the Chapter will also receive a thorough grounding in the jungle warfare that is so prevalent on Cleon and many other deathworlds across the Galaxy. Many of the requirements of Artic warfare are similarly applicable in this arena of war, and Marines continue with their reliance on personal responsibility for their own equipment and kit. Neophytes Unlike Codex adherent Chapters, Neophytes are trained from within each Company due to the altered structure of the Chapter. Approximately twenty neophytes will be attached to each company, forming four squads of five men, but this number will grow and shrink as the requirements of the Company change. Neophytes attached to a Company are highly respected members of the organization, bonded by both genealogy and tribal links. Each scout knows that this is the Company he will likely be serving with for the rest of his life and so will give his all to earn the praise of his elders. Similarly this attitude means that the tactical Marines of the Company value their dedication and central role in the sabotage and stealth capababilities within the Arctic and Jungle terrain they specialise in. Combat doctrine The Night Scorpions' mission was ultimately to be a defence against any would-be Waagghh! or other Xenos threat that could slip through the current defences assembled in the Reductus sector. This threat would traditionally have been met with a large emphasis on long ranged warfare, armoured taskforces, infantry discipline and a great reliance on the heavy bolter. This, combined with their heritage from the Crimson Fists and the Imperial Fists, means that the Night Scorpions prefer to engage their foes with disciplined volleys of bolter fire, before advancing to engage and destroy the enemy. The Night Scorpions are a slick infantry machine, in the mould of their spiritual for-bearers. Marines will practice for hours on end honing a precise bolter discipline on the ranges while the Companies will regularly perform exercises in cohesion and massed bolter fire. The Chapter's homeworld have, however, had a significant affect on its tactics. The cramped conditions of a jungle world renders the use of long-ranged warfare redundant, whilst armoured columns become mired in the lush bogs of Cleon. Similarly, some of the larger tracked vehicles such as predators and rhinos struggle in the thick snow drifts found across Patheon. Similarly, the icy winds make the use of jump packs and Land Speeders difficult as air vents begin to freeze over or the kerosene begins to solidify. Thus, the Night Scorpions have begun to developed an emphasis on the use of drop pod assaults, more than most Codex Chapters, allowing them to reach the family without delay. The drop pod is effective both in the snow and the jungle, allowing for a pinpoint delivery of the Chapter's most deadly warriors. Past their initial assaults the Night Scorpions are known for their precise bolter fire in the face of the large hordes often seen when facing the green skinned menace. This has also led to the wide employment of specialized bolter shells. Such deployment has meant that many tactical squads have forgone the use of longer ranged fire power to deal with mechanized enemies, instead using melta technology to cripple a manoeuvrable foe before overwhelming them. Squads will also often employ plasma technology, weapons that proved highly effective against their Necron foes and for whom the Scorpions still hold a special hatred. Like many Chapters the Scorpions refuse to adopt camouflage even if it means that they are at a tactical disadvantage. This is particularly prevalent when the Marines are fighting in the sub zero temperatures for which they are so famed for. This however does not strictly apply to the scout squads present within each Company. While their armour remains black and green, honouring their Chapter colours, the scouts will adopt a lighter coloured under armour while sporting camouflaged cloaks to help conceal them among the eddying snow drifts or luscious jungle. Before an attack is launched scouts from the Company will regularly adopt observation posts to direct the main spearhead of drop pods to their target. They will often use modified Land Speeder Storms to achieve this task, specially adapted to cope in the most extreme of conditions. The Chapter's ultimate doctrine, like many Marines, is that attack will provide strong defence, plunging quickly to the heart of the enemy and eradicating them before it can react or sectioning off small groups for destruction. This has proved hugely effective throughout the years and vital in many of their theatres of war. Beliefs Warfare and Temperament The Night Scorpions value hardiness, self-reliance and versatility above all else, only Marines with these qualities can stand up to the struggle of living in the intense heat of the jungle and then operating as an Astartes in the intense cold of the snow. The youth of the Scorpions has also led to a belief in the need of perseverance to succeed, and a zealous love of their Chapter. This has manifested itself into a sometimes foolhardy doggedness in battle, refusing to give ground except in death. Equipment Due to the low turn over of new equipment from Mars and the low ranking of the Night Scorpions in receiving this equipment the Chapter is taught to venerate each and every piece of armour or weaponry that passes through the brother ranks. Each ceramite plate is lovingly protected by its owner and, by the end of a brother's career, usually be highly embossed and engraved. This is particularly true of a brother's bolter, which is seen as their most important piece of equipment. In Patheon and Cleon custom a warriors weapon is seen as his heart, and the source of his pride. For a warrior to lose his weapon is for a warrior to lose himself. Such a tradition carries over into the ranks of the Chapter, each bolter is a personal weapon that will receive ornamentation, upgrade and embellishment throughout an Astartes' life in the chapter. For a Brother to lose his bolter in battle is the greatest shame he can bring upon himself, not even breaking in the face of an enemy will bring such condemnation. As such, any Scorpion will fight with his utmost vigour to reclaim the weapon if it is lost in the heat of the battle. If, however, they are for some reason forced to leave without it they will more often than not begin a journey of penance, withdrawing from their brothers into thought and meditation as they begin the slow and painful process of creating a new weapon for themselves. This reliance on the bolter means that each Astartes is trained to wield their weapon with a single hand if the situation calls for it, allowing for the use of close combat weapons while retaining the strength of the holy weapon. It is not uncommon for even the most senior of ranks, or specialist close combat roles, to forgo the use of a pistol and instead retain their personal bolter. Religion The inhabitants of the twin planets believe that in their ancient history the Emperor himself breathed life into their homeworlds. He brought with him the basic technology and education that allowed humanity to exist, even in this desolate area of galaxy, even surviving the dark night. Such is the vehement belief in the divinity and right of the God Emperor amongst the human population of the worlds it is almost impossible to breed out of a new recruit, even with extensive hypno-conditioning. Indeed, the veneration of the God Emperor is such a pervasive force within the Night Scorpions that it is all but accepted as the true religion of the Chapter. Only the most atheistic brothers give up their beliefs and refuse to acknowledge the apotheosis of the Emperor. It is for this reason that the Night Scorpions believe the Emperor is in fact, as the Ecclesiarch would have the Imperium believe, a deity. The ruins scattered across Paethon and Cleon are littered with fragments of text and hieroglyphics that the Librarium tirelessly attempts to decipher and understand. As research progresses the the picture the ruins paint seems to get clearer, indicating a time of "Rapture" in which Gods will once more walk the twin planets. Many members of the Chapter believe that this must surely refer to God-Emperor, and that he will one day return to his planet and claim its inhabitants as his own. Thus the brother Astartes believe that the Emperor will eventually be liberated from his eternal slumber on the golden throne and lead his armies to retake the increasingly desolate Imperium. There are however some members of the Chapter that fear the ruins may have some darker purpose and message but, as the research continues and the Chapter delves deeper into the bowels of the Aegle Proteus and other such sites, these voices continue to stifled. Such a stance on the Emperor's Divinity has however have lead to them being viewed as somewhat backwards by many of their fellow Astartes. This seems to have little to dim the Scorpions' belief, indeed, they keep good company with many other Chapters who bear a similar philosophy and the general human population of the Imperium. Equipment "Strength through Purity, Purity through Faith" - Unattributed Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:26th Founding